Fate Knows Best
by Marauder Neyo
Summary: On Harry James Potter's coming-of-age day, he receives a letter with the Gringotts seal on it. See story for the full summary
1. Only Fate Knows For Sure

**A/N: Well, I would have uploaded this sooner, but since I was busy with... unexplainable things, and because my cousin was using my netbook these past few days, I only got the chance to post this now. BTW, this is inspired by vampireex's challenge: "Betrayal, Scandal, and Marriage". But... If you've read that challenge, you'll find out soon that this story is entirely different (besides the marriage contract part). Alright, I've said too much. Now, read, enjoy, and leave me a review. ;)**

_**Summary: On Harry James Potter's coming-of-age day, he receives a letter with the Gringotts seal on it. Now, that might just seem boring. But, when you add in a great grandfather and his bestfriend-once rival's bet, the Marauder's Map, and James Potter in the mix; you'll get one hell of an adventure!**_

**Disclaimer: _Yes, as you have guessed, I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does - and I'm not her. I am Marauder Neyo. So... there you go. I don't suddenly become rich just by making this.  
_**

**FATE KNOWS BEST**

**Chapter 1 (Only Fate Knows For Sure)**

One cold night is used once again by one Lord Harry James Evans Potter- Black, Lord and blood/legal heir (respectively) of the two most ancient and noble houses (although he doesn't know it yet), by looking at the map.

Again.

Do you wonder why? Well, even if you don't, I'm still telling you.

Now, one would think that he was looking at the dot entitled Ginny Weasley. But that's not the case here.

Even Hermione Jean Granger - the smartest witch of her age - thinks it should _logically _be a certain Ginevra Molly Weasley, the first ever female to be born on the Weasley bloodline for years.

But, we should just call her Ginny Weasley – 'cause trust me, you blokes and birds sure won't want to be on the receiving end of her ever famous signature hex; the **Bat Bogey Hex**.

I'm a ghost, yes. But to be on the 'receiving end' of that evil little hex that could rival the **Imperio** still gives me the creeps and the ill feeling of _humiliation_ is ten times much worse than the **Cruciatus**. How did I know? Lils once used it on me. Yup! You should never anger that woman. She has temper issues.

_No exaggeration._

And please, don't tell her I said that. I beg. Well, not really. Yes, I know. I'm charming.

But that ain't the point here, is it? The point is that the only son of Lily and James Potter is _looking at the map_.

I hope I have piqued your interest (with my good looks and all, how could you not?) – 'cause here's a blast from the past.

…**oooOOOooo…**

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**Gringotts Bank wishes you a happy coming-of-age day. And since you're a fully fledged adult, in this letter, you will find enclosed, a marriage contract.**_

_**A marriage contract which was signed and started between your great grandfather, Regel Potter, and Cygnus Greengrass.**_

_**For more information, come to Gringotts and we'll have a meeting,**_

_**Griphook**_

_**MANAGER OF THE POTTER FAMILY VAULTS**_

…**oooOOOooo…**

The expression on HJ's face was priceless – you should have seen it!

But again, that's not the point. The point is that: _He. Was. Shocked._

Even me and my wife am.

Alright, alright. I know you're getting impatient. So I'll tell you all about the contract, and in turn, you won't tell anyone (even Harry) I was snooping around.

Deal? Good.

Well, you already know that the aforementioned contract was signed and started by my grandfather and his bestfriend.

It was stated in the contract that if Regel's son would have a son, and that son would in turn have a son of his own, that son would marry the daughter of the son of the son of Cygnus.

Well, that is if Cygnus's son would also have a son, and if that son would have a daughter.

And the aforementioned heirs of the Potter and Greengrass families should marry 'precisely' on the Greengrass heiress' 20th birthday… Or they'll lose their magic. But marriage contracts like these have one loophole, though: _If one or both persons stated in the contract die, then the contract will hold no significance._

And Since everything above happened (minus the last part) exactly as they predicted, I have to warn you to either brace yourselves, or RUN AWAY AS FAST AND AS FARTHEST from these two heirs as possible – for a marriage contract that seals the fate between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin is a news which is MORE sinister than Voldemort being raised back from the dead…

Or maybe it isn't.

Only Fate knows for sure.

_**A/N: So, be honest. What do you witches and wizards; guys and gals; blokes and birds; gentlemen and ladies; muggles, half-bloods, purebloods, muggle-borns; and readers of all ages think?**_


	2. We Won't Know Until It Happens

**A/N: _vampireex, Deathus, god of all, sanbeegoldiewhitey, Mick-Ann, Mithrondir, ssnw, Dazaniel, _thank you so much for your reviews! To say I was shocked when I found out I had 8 reviews for the first chapter was an understatement. I was (what all other author's also experience) really incredibly happy that others are enjoying this story... So yeah, thanks guys! You (and your reviews) are what keep me on writing this story. And yeah, there's not much action here but, I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT none the less! ;)  
**

**_Summary:__ On Harry James Potter's coming-of-age day, he receives a letter with the Gringotts seal on it. Now, that might just seem boring. But, when you add in a great grandfather and his bestfriend-once rival's bet, the Marauder's Map, and James Potter in the mix; you'll get one hell of an adventure!_**

**Disclaimer: _Yes, as you have guessed, I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does - and I'm not her. I am Marauder Neyo. So... there you go. :)_****  
**

* * *

**Fate Knows Best**

_**We Won't Know Until It Happens (Chapter 2)**_

_**May 9, 1998 (A week after the Final Battle of Hogwarts)**_

The war between the forces of light and darkness was officially over (though there were still a few rogue death eaters here and there) – and one Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, now the man-who-conquered has decided to return to the venue of the aforementioned war.

This eighteen year old war survivor will be once again entering the gigantic gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. First, to help in rebuilding the once-majestic castle (which he and others with a golden heart and whom are in love with the castle are already doing a day just after the war). Second, to finish his seventh year. And third, to find out more information regarding the marriage contract and his betrothed.

He'll be there to neither be the boy-who-lived, nor the man-who-conquered. And no, not even to be the Headmaster. That is going to be Minie(McGonagall)'s job. Instead, he will be going back there as a student. An ordinary student (Good luck with that, H!). And he'll be entering there with a new-found knowledge. A new-found knowledge regarding a marriage contract.

A marriage contract that he found out thanks to the goblins of Gringotts; Griphook to be exact.

A marriage contract stating that he would lose his magic if he won't marry HER (not that she isn't going to lose her's as well. But hey! Cut the bloke some slack! He just came from war. What else do you expect? Him going into your house and proposing?).

A marriage contract that was started by his great-grandfather, Regel Potter; and his bestfriend- once rival, Cygnus Greengrass.

A marriage contract that led to events on him being another victim of Ginevra's famous **Bat Bogey Hex**. (Well, at least he finally experienced it first-hand.)

And most importantly, a marriage contract that ruined HIS LIFE and HIS CHANCE AT LOVE! A Slytherin and a Gryffindor? What were Regel and Cygnus thinking? Well, they were a thinking about a joke and a bet; but the son of Lily and James doesn't need to know that.

But he'll be entering there not knowing that his betrothed had also joined the war.

…oooOOOooo…

_**August 24, 1997 (Daphne Greengrass's Birthday)**_

Daphne Ophelia Greengrass was livid. Actually, beyond livid… But you get the picture. Which is not the point. The point is that _she was livid_. And that's really a shock. Why? Because she was Daphne Greengrass. The "Ice Princess". The "Stoic Rebel".

She still couldn't believe that her great grandfather did that to her, At first, she thought it was just some prank. But the undoubtedly original Gringotts seal gave away that it was real.

Seriously! What was up with family members forcing her to get married?

First, she thought it was only her parents with Malfoy; but now, even her great grandfather ruined her life by stating in a marriage contract that she SHOULD MARRY POTTER on her 20th birthday… Or else, lose her magic!

What's wrong with just being an old and single spinster?

She has to choose which fate she wants:

_To die and just wander around the corners of the afterlife for the rest of eternity,_

_No magic and live in the muggle world with no money and just die an old and pathetic woman, or_

_Marry Potter._

It's a difficult choice. The three choice equals the same. Her future will be ruined. And she has Cygnus and Regel to blame.

But maybe marrying the Gryffindor Golden Boy won't be so bad. Besides, that doesn't mean she has to do 'stuff' with him… Or fall in love. Right?

Maybe. Maybe not. We won't know until it happens.

* * *

**A/N: So, was it good? Better? Best? What? A girl can hope. Yes, yes. I know, it's short; others will be longer. Or at least... I hope so. *_Dun Dun Dun* _Don't worry. It will be. Don't you trust me? *puppy dog eyes***

**Alright, I'm babbling now. I'll let you guys live the rest of your lives. Right about... NOW!**


	3. Shocking

**A/N: Alright, I had to write this for the SECOND time tonight! You guys better have to leave a review...**

**Fine, fine. Sorry for the little rant up there. I am just really tired and sleepy as of the moment. I have just written this seconds before the '_second_ upload session'. And I just really want to bloody sleep! So, my eyes are drooping... Read, Enjoy, and I hope you Review!**

**(My gosh! I had to sign in AGAIN because I somehow forgot to write the summary and disclaimer... *sigh*)**

**_Summary:__ On Harry James Potter's coming-of-age day, he receives a letter with the Gringotts seal on it. Now, that might just seem boring. But, when you add in a great grandfather and his bestfriend-once rival's bet, the Marauder's Map, and James Potter in the mix; you'll get one hell of an adventure!_**

**Disclaimer: _Yes, as you have guessed, I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does - and I'm not her. I am Marauder Neyo. So... there you go. :)_**

* * *

**Fate Knows Best**

_**Shocking (Chapter 3)**_

"I'm so glad you could make it here, Miss Greengrass."

She nodded.

Professor McGonagall looked at her as she watched the others that offered their assistance working on the historic castle that is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – not making the right guess on what was going on inside her head.

She's here to help in rebuilding the castle, yes. But what everyone else besides herself doesn't know is that she was here because she wants to get away from her so-called family.

But, she could go anywhere else to get away from them, you say. Well, here's a hint: she's also here to know more about _him_.

It's already obvious whom I'm talking about, so there's no need to stress that out. And if you're just a blubbering old idiot _howler_ monkey (no wonder they call those red screaming envelopes howlers. I mean, just listen to a howler monkey tear your ears off!), then, you'll just have to suffer not knowing. As simple as that.

Alright, back to topic…

Daphne Ophelia Greengrass is here to know – wrong choice of words – _learn_, that's it!

Daphne Ophelia Greengrass is here to learn more about this Potter kid that she's going to marry.

Another hint? He's not me.

After all, she is a Slytherin. And those sly, cunning folks always research about things before they step on it or before getting into it.

And here, I mutter something that sounds like "cow" and "ards".

Besides, isn't this a school? I wink.

Oh, how old Minie would be proud of me that at last, I now know that school isn't for pranking and marauding… _It's for learning._ I wink again.

And I know you probably haven't seen it. After all, I am a ghost.

You know, _I remember that time when…_ I sigh. Nevermind.

I also know that you're sick and tired of hearing about me talk about myself and want me to continue on the _thrilling _story of Ms. Greengrass and Mr. Potter.

…oooOOOooo…

"Potter!"

Guess who said that.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I need you to tour Miss Greengrass around and show her the swish and flicks."

Harry (Yes, it's him. Now, you know.) was bemused.

"But Professor, what about-" He was silenced by a look from McGonagall.

"Miss Greengrass will be helping in rebuilding the castle; and I need you to show her how it's done."

"Yes, Professor," was Harry's muttered reply before he let down the rock he was floating with a loud thud on an… unoccupied space which caused the others to jump and for a certain blonde Malfoy (yes, they aren't all blonde. Ol' Cissy's was originally black.) to smirk.

Yep, that's what you get for not wanting to be the boy-who-lived, or the man-who-conquered…

And just be the bloke-who's-titles-must-always-be-hyphenated.

"C'mon Greengrass, I'll show you around." He gestured with two fingers and walking to a certain direction.

She followed with an unreadable expression.

…oooOOOooo…

She followed and listened to the younger version of myself walk and talk with a monotone voice.

Until she couldn't handle it any more.

"…and this here is-"

"Potter!" Irritated.

"What?" Emotionless.

Oh, look at the irony.

Greengrass was nicknamed "The Stoic Rebel (by herself and her sister)" because of her talent in remaining… Well, stoic. But then she was irritated?

And Harry… Well, Harry's Harry. He's like Lily. _Temperamental_. And then, he was the one who was stoic?

What's up with the world?

"Don't pretend."

"About?" One eyebrow raised. Progress.

"The marriage contract," she hissed.

Her 'betrothed' inhaled deeply and with rage. And the aforementioned 'rage' would be visible if he opened his eyes. And the aforementioned 'eyes' would then… also be visible. And it would then _probably_ haunt the Greengrass heiress's nightmares.

But he didn't.

He didn't turn around, I mean.

His eyes were now open – those blazing emerald eyes he inherited from Lily Flower… And now I'm getting sappy. I sigh.

"That. Marriage. Contract. Greengrass. Has. Ruined. My. Life." He spoke slowly. In fact, he spoke those words so slow that you could practically count the syllables – and forget how much syllables there were because you were scared by the venom of his voice.

Well, that is, if you are not the 'Slytherin Ice Princess' like the blonde Daphne Greengrass. Now I don't wonder why the Malfoys chose her to be their scion's bride. But why those aforementioned blonde-loving fools love… Well, blonde – is still a mystery to me. A complete and utter mystery. Well, they probably want a girl with _original_ blonde hair for a change.

But poor Malfoy won't get a blonde. That's for sure.

Yes, the Slytherin Ice Princess was not afraid.

"You _think _it ruined yours? Potter, how selfish can you get?"

She was screaming. Some people looked at them. But since a Slytherin and a Gryffindor fighting scene occurs _almost _daily, they went back to work.

I digress! These people don't know the beauty and art of a fighting scene between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor.

But Harry and Daphne aren't fighting. They are simply _arguing._

"You think I'm selfish, Greengrass?"

Daphne who's grandmother was named Ophelia would have screamed at his face her retort if he would have not beat her to the punch.

"You're the selfish one! You and the rest of the bloody Slytherins!"

Malfoy and Slughorn, the only Slytherins present perked up.

"What is your problem with Slytherins, Potter?"

But she doesn't need those other two… blonde Slytherins.

Seriously! They're Slytherins, and they're blonde! Coincidence?

"You are selfish, that's what! You only care about your own bloody necks! And fuck me now, I get to have a marriage contract with a Slytherin!"

She was insulted. The nerve of Potter. I swear, he's even more reckless at what he says more than me… I digress!

"And, pray tell! Why are we selfish?"

That got him to stop on his little rant.

… For a while.

"Well, for starters, you didn't join _the _battle." He said it as if it was a known fact. But… No more screaming! At last! At long, long last! My ears were hurting!

And now… I'm the one screaming. Great! Their little argument probably malfunctioned my ear drums! Those bloody mongrels!

She huffed. "Repeat!"

And he would have done just that if it weren't for her hand that stopped him mid-speech. And I thought he was not good at speeches. My, my…

"I didn't join the war?" Hand gestures mode. "You insolent little stupid lion!" Oooh… Should I be insulted? He is my son after all. "If you must know, I. Joined. The. War."

Shocking. I blinked at the same time as my younger version.

"Repeat." Yes, repeat the word repeat. You just did that.

"Repeat? Repeat what?" She as well. But this time, times two.

"Err…" He was opening and closing his mouth. Honestly! If he thought Slytherins were selfish, why did the word 'liars' not pass through his mind?

"I. Joined. The. War." She repeated it slower than slow as if speaking to a man who has hearing disabilities (does she know about my ear?).

"H-how?"

She rolled her eyes. "Professor Slughorn."

"You were there?"

She hit him at the back of his head while he gave a yelp of both pain and surprise.

Can't blame him. Ladies hit hard. It's in their nature.

"Honestly, Potter! How daft can you get?"

"Oi! I'm not daft. I'm just-"

"Thinking every other Slytherins are liars?" Another huff.

"You're lying, aren't you?"

Another roll of her eyes. This time, to the left.

"Ask Slughorn"

And then she left him there, gaping like a fish.

And was it just a coincidence that Slughorn was also on the left?

And how did their heated argument earlier ago become… Something else?

Shocking.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I know it's not _probably _as long as you expect... But... I'm 'gonna have a very long LONG loooooooooong day tomorrow. So, yeah. Zzz...**

**See 'ya next chapter!**

**Logging out (hopefully for the last time tonight),**

**Marauder Neyo**


	4. Nothing is Ever as it Seems

FATE KNOWS BEST

**A/N: I'm so So sO Soooooo sooOO sorry. You already know the reason. Life caught up to me somehow. Plus, it's still school here and with all the tortures our teachers have given us in the form of assignments, homeworks, projects, quizzes, tests, activities, and etcetera; I didn't have much time just sitting around and writing a new chapter. Plus, my netbook is still sick. It's a good thing I had enough time and money to go to an available computer just to publish this.**

**PS: I already had this chapter written down like a month ago. I'm aware this is short. I 'dunno why but this story is now 'kinda like a drabble because of the "shortness" of it. But it's the way to fit it to this story. I'm also aware that most of you are confused of the way I wrote it (James being a ghost and is the main point-of-view in this story and all), but I wanted to try something I can describe as ****_original._**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own this story. Although, you already know I don't own Harry Potter, right? Besides, if I did, then I really would find a way on how to put Harry and Daphne together despite all the chaos between Gryffindors and Slytherins. Long live JK Rowling!**

**_To anyone reading my author notes: A VERY BIG THANK YOU. I don't know how much people do that these days, but I'm one of them. So therefore, witches and wizards like that still exist today._**

**_Nothing is Ever as it Seems_**** (Chapter 4)**

_"Ask Slughorn; ask Slughorn; ask Slughorn._

_You think it ruined yours? Potter, how selfish can you get?_

_What is your problems with Slytherins, Potter?_

_You insolent little stupid lion!_

_Joined. The. War."_ - These were the thoughts that circulated and circumnavigated the brain of one confused black-haired bloke as he was glared at by two other blonde Slytherins.

He was about to follow Ophelia's elder blonde granddaughter's lingering instruction, but he found out he couldn't. He was rooted to the spot constantly sputtering out his special "er"s and constantly pointing his finger in the direction his betrothed once occupied. In my honest opinion, he looked mental. He looked pitiful. He looked as if he had just seen a _'ghost'._ That Greengrass chick must have had hit him in the head - HARD.

Or maybe Superman did it for her? Nah, she looks stronger than Superman. Wait, does Superman even exist? Of course he does! Snaps always tell me those stories about him. HE MUST BE REAL! Thinking of it, I need to get to him. I've got some more pranking to do.

An evil grin suddenly crept its way up to my face - threatening to split it up in two - while Harry looked at Sluggy and Drakie as if on a daze. Most fathers would be embarrassed of their sons if ever they acted like how Harry is right now. And to be honest, I am included in that certain, specific, and discerned population.

I'm not afraid to speak my mind that he needs to get out of this... utterly embarrassing moment. I kept shouting it to him, but he coudn't hear. I envy Peeves and the others as of the moment. Come to think of it, I miss that annoying prankster. Chuckles escaped my lips at the same time as Harold's grandson's stomache grumbled.

IN THE NAME OF THE BRAND OF MERLIN'S BLOODY PANTS HE DOESN'T WEAR! THANK YOU LORD GOD OF THE HEAVENS ABOVE!

His stomache grumbled and he came to his senses. He looked at his watch and his eyes seemed to want to escape the sockets they have been trapped into since Adam was created; while his eyebrows disappeared beneath his mop of messy jet-black hair he obviously inherited from me, and which I inherited from my father, and in which he inherited from his. I could go on and on, but... FIRENZE!

Harry apparated quickly without another word which left his audience chuckling, laughing, giggling, and talking amongst themselves - him being the main topic.

Sigh. Dear James Jr. still has a lot to learn.

But in the meantime, time to recruit members for my next and undoubtedly _unforgettable_ prank.

It'll be something that'll be engraved on the surface of their brains that _nothing is ever as it seems._

**A/N: If I have any grammatical or spelling errors, don't worry to tell me. Besides, ****_English is only my third language._**


End file.
